1. Field
This invention relates generally to transceivers, and more specifically, to a reconfigurable multi-mode transceiver.
2. Background
When multiple low noise amplifiers (LNAs) are connected to a single port, leakage from the input switches that connect the LNAs can cause changes in the bias of the LNA. In chips with scaled CMOS devices, electrostatic discharge (ESD) leakage through the input switches can significantly degrade the LNA performance.